


4. Prize

by voidillustrates



Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31DaysOfApex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodhound Centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Canonical Violence, blind bloodhound au, for 31 days of apex, lets be real, nothings more terrifying than an ulting bloodhound and a caustic in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates
Summary: Bloodhound doesn't mind working with Caustic--after all, their prize is to shed bloth and honor their Allfather. They get to do that--in a way. It's not as simple as it seems, especially when they run into an enemy squad. It all works out though, promise <3
Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817473
Kudos: 7





	4. Prize

Bloodhound is blind--not many know, and they don't allow people to know. It's a very well-hidden secret, as they don't let people see their scarred face, their hands-- it's half the reason why they wear the mask and respirator, but that's for another time. The games that they're currently participating in, though, is another matter. They're generally well-liked even though they don't like interacting with most of the population. It's easier for them to stay away, to not get close to people. They know what loss feels like and they would rather not feel it again. They're on a squad with Caustic--Alexandr as they're prone to calling him, and Lifeline.

King's Canyon has so many places to scurry away from the frontline fire-fights, and the winding buildings of skulltown are no exception. They can hear the people running around them, and they can hear them starting to approach, the soft, muted hush of their voices. Now--. They press a button on their arm guard and can see the people in black and white, the walls around them. Wraith, Wattson and Bangalore. **"The enemy is Wraith, Wattson and Bangalore."** The displeasure practically drips off their voice at the last name. Bangalore, Ex-IMC. They dislike her for that reason, always trying to justify their crimes, their killings, their destroying of planets. They hate her. To them, she embodies everything that was taken from them. Their family, their uncle Artur. Their home.

Their fists clench and they growl softly, readying their Eva-8 Auto, ready to pounce. Their gear allows them to see until they turn it off, and they can feel the hum close to their skin, the electricity bringing the visuals to their mind's eye. They want to go in, but they know that it's best to let the enemy approach them and corral them into the buildings, in the smoke and gas--seeing as the gas doesn't affect their vision, it's a viable strategy. And it's worked a lot of times before now. The only problem is Wraith's little voices, cluing them in on what's going on. But even they have a reach. And thus, as bloodhound peaks around the corner, they ready their triple take, staring down the sights for a few moments before ducking back into the building they're waiting in.

 _ **"Sniper, take cover."**_ Wraith's voice is calm and even, determined.

Bloodhound's grin is a little bloodthirsty behind their mask, as she's taken the bait, and the enemy runs for cover--directly into the building they're in. Alexandr pops the gas traps with a few well-aimed shots, and they're stuck in the smoke, coughing and retching as they try to ready their weapons. For reasons, Caustic's gas isn't deadly. It's just..exceedingly painful and annoying to deal with. Unsurprisingly it's Bangalore who's able to get a piece of cloth over her nose as Wattson's out cold on the ground, and Lifeline and Alexandr are attacking Wraith. She's slippery, so it makes sense that they would be double teaming her.

And that left Bangalore to Bloodhound. _**"Hiding around corners now, Hound?"**_ Her cocky voice makes their shoulders rise, an annoyed growl making it's way out of their mouth.

Bangalore makes sure to drag them out of the smoke, and Bloodhound doesn't realize it until they're out in the open. The smoke doesn't cloud their vision, and it's only the smell that alerts them to the clear air. Damn it. **"If having a strategy is hiding, I suppose so."** Their voice is cold, and then they start shooting. There's not much banter after that, only Bloodhound focusing on dodging Bangalore's shots, rolling and dodging, having to reload several times.

 _ **"You know, I don't know why you're so insistent on the games. Shed Bloth and 'Honor the Allfather' and all that?"**_ Bangalore's voice is punctuated by shots from her wingman. It seems like she enjoys talking during fighting. _**"Just sounds like a reason to kill a bunch of people, if you ask me."**_

_**"There's no honor in it. There's no honor in the way you fight. Be honest with yourself."** _

Their lips pull back over their teeth, and this time, they land a shot that finally downs the woman, and they stare down at her for a moment. Wraith isn't down yet, because Bangalore doesn't disappear into the sky, Bloodhound tilts their head up, a little condescendingly. They pull out their axe, given to them by Artur, and slash it into her stomach. As she's laying flat, they put her gun in her arms and give a respectful nod. **"Your Fight and Your skill will live on."**

And then, they say, **"The day is mine."**

That day, their prize is fighting a tough foe and winning. Their prize is petty, but to them, it's still a prize.

It's not like Bangalore will actually die. Just a show for the fans.

It's unnerving how Wraith can destroy a squad by herself, but when Bloodhound find themselves in the dropship with Lifeline and Alexandr they shake their head. Still, totally worth it to do the finisher, and they're not sorry.


End file.
